Please Remember
by XxDracoIsMyHeroxX
Summary: Sequel to 'In My Daughter's Eyes'. Hermione is gone, now Draco has to raise Ella all by himself. She is a teenager now. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Hermione has been dead for eight years. Now Draco has to raise his teenage daughter, Ella, by himself. The night of Hermione's death keeps haunting Draco. BIG TWIST LATER ON IN THE STORY!

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize I do NOT own. It belongs JK Rowling. The song that is used in this fanfic is called "Please Remember" and it's from LeAnn Rimes.

**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to "In My Daughter's Eyes". I just want to let everyone know that I am writing this as I go along so it may take me a while to get chapters up. I have a really great idea for this. I also wanted to let ya'll know that I am going to try my hardest to update once everyother week. I am at my dad's everyother week so I can't update over there because is blocked. So, I have to update while I am at my mom's house. I may update twice a week, depending on if I have an idea for a chapter. Okay, onto the story!

**Please Remember**

**Chapter One-**

_**Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories**_

Draco sat on his bed. In his hand, he held a photo album. The photo album held a variety of pictures of his daughter, Ella, his wife, Hermione, and himself. The one photo he always found himself looking at was one of his wife. They had just graduated Hogwarts, and they were standing by the lake. Her long, luscious, chocolate colored hair fell along her shoulders. Her hazel eyes were beaming with joy. Her smile was big and her teeth gleamed against the sunlight. Her bronze skin gave her a faint glow. Draco smiled as he remembered that day.

**Flashback:**

_Draco stood next to the tree, leaning slightly against the trunk. Looking towards Hermione, he smiled. She walked up towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. The wind blew slightly, stirring Hermione's hair. The scent of vanilla and lavender floated to Draco's nose. He loved her scent. The vanilla made her sweet and irresistable, while the lavender calmed his muscles._

_"I can't believe it." Draco jerked slighlty at Hermione's sudden whisper._

_"Can't believe what?"_

_"That it's over. This year, it just when by so fast."_

_"Yeah it did."_

_"I'm going to miss this place." Hermione's voice fell quieter as tears threatened to escape._

_Draco turned towards Hermione and lifted her eyes to his piercing blue ones. "Don't cry Hermione."_

_Hermione smiled as she lay her head back down on his shoulder._

_"We need to talk," they both said in unison._

_Draco looked towards Hermione, her eyes were wide but she had a look of fright upon her angelic face. "You go first," he said firmly. Hermione nodded slightly and took in a deep breathe._

_"Draco, I-I.." she studdered as she tried to talk. Once again, she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she said quickly, and then she turned around. Draco stared at her back, letting the information sink in. She was pregnant? But..how? Well of course he new how. The corners of Draco's lips curled up and he walked up to Hermione._

_"Hermione?" Slowly she turned around. Her eyes flew open at the sight before her. Draco stood on one knee, and in his hand, he held a ring. It was made out of sliver, and the diamond was cut in a square. It glimmered in the sunlight._

_"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Tears fell from her eyes and she nodded vigorously as a faint "Yes" fell from her lips._

_Draco stood from the sandy ground and smiled widly at his fiancee. He gently placed the ring on her left hand and then picked her up in his strong arms. He swung her in a circle and then placed her back onto the firm ground. They looked into eachother's eyes, both had a smile plastered on their faces. Draco leaned in slowly, and placed a kiss on her lips. A kiss filled with love and passion._

**End flashback**

Draco closed his eyes tightly, trying to push the tears back into his eyes, but failed. Two fat tears rolled down his cheeks. It was all his fault. She was dead because of him, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Draco placed the photo album on his bed and and rested his head in his hands.

"Daddy? Are you in here?" It was Ella. It had been eight years since Hermione had been killed. Ella was now a teenager; a beautiful fifteen-year-old. Her dirty-blonde hair lightend and now was the white-blonde of her father's. Her eyes were still identical to Draco's. Ella had nice, bronze skin, and Hermione's petit figure. She was now about five feet four inches.

"Yeah baby," Draco replied. He quickly placed the photo album under the pillow and wiped away at the tears on his face. "I thought you were going out with Britly tonight."

"It's Brinley Daddy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course baby. I thought you were going out with _Brinley_." He over enunciated the name. Ella giggled at her father and walked up to him.

"I am. He just arrived. I came to let you know that I'll be back around ten-thirty?" Ella looked into her father's eyes as he contemplated whether letting her go out with that git. He looked at his watch, noting that it was now eight o'clock in the evening. He looked back at his daughter and then stood from his bed. "I want to talk to him before you go out."

He walked down the stairs into the commons area, and saw Brinley sitting on the couch. He cleared his throat, and tried to hold back a laugh as Brinley jumped off the couch and swivled towards him.

"M-Mr. Malfoy. It's nice to see you." Brinley was always nervous when he was around Draco. Of course, no one could blame him, Draco had a tendency to be very intimidating at times.

"Brinley," Draco said flatly as he walked up to the young boy. "Where do you plan on taking my daughter this evening?"

"Well, we were thinking about going to the theatre and seeing a movie."

"I'm well aware of what you do at the movie theatre. The question is, do you know what you are supposed to do at the theatre?" Brinley looked confused. Was this man off his rocker?

"Y-Yes sir," he stuttered.

"I don't think you do," said Draco quietly. "You see, when teenagers go to the movies they very rarley ever watch the movie. They snog, and I don't want you laying a bloody finger on my only daughter. Am I making myself clear?" Draco was so close to the frightened boys face that he could hear his heart pounding. The boy nodded his head quickly and took a step back. Draco smirked, he loved torturing naive teenage boys. "How exactly are you planning on getting around?" The boy looked even more frightened.

"I-I'm d-driving sir." Draco's eyes widened. No way was his daughter riding in a car with a boy. He turned towards Ella and said, "Sorry, baby. You can't go."

"But, Daddy," she argued. "He's really a great driver."

"I don't care."

"Daddy," Ella pouted. She looked into Draco's eyes and pouted. _No, not the look_ Draco thought to himself.

"You, are just like your mother. She always did that to me. Merlin, go ahead." Ella ran up to her dad and hugged him. "Thanks Daddy," she whispered into his ear. Draco smiled, "How could I say 'No' to that?" Ella giggled and walked over to Brinley.

"I'll have her home at ten-thirty sir. No later, I promise." Draco glared at the boy. A glare that said, "If she's a second later then that your head will be mounted on the front of my broom."

"I'll call you when we are leaving Daddy, so you know when to expect us. Love you!"

"Love you too baby," and she was out the door. Draco walked over to the couch and sat down slowly. "Bloody muggle teenagers," he mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes, his head laying back against the couch. He was almost asleep when he heard a loud SNAP! coming from the kitchen.

Draco jumped up and quickly reached for his wand. It was laying on his coffeetable. He walked into the kitchen slowly. He didn't see anything.

"Draco! There you are!" His heart dropped when he recognized the voice. Slowly he turned around.

"Blaise, how wonderful to see you." Draco faked a smile as he walked over to the fridge.

"Yes. Where's Ella?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"She's on a date, with some lad named Brinley."

"Brinley huh? Sounds like an herb to me." Draco snorted

"Exactly what I was thinking mate." Draco reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer. He looked towards Blaise and raised the beer, as if to ask, "Want one?" Blaise nodded and Draco disappeared into the fridge again.

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

It was now a quarter after ten, and Blaise and Draco had moved into the common room. Blaise was laying on the couch and Draco was sitting in the lazy-boy.

"How come you live in Muggle London Draco?" Blaise had always wondered that. Why would Draco Malfoy live with the muggles in a small flat when he could be living in the Wizarding World in the Malfoy Mansion? It never made any sense to Blaise.

"Because, I wanted Ella to get the best of both of her parents' worlds. She didn't get to know Hermione as well as most teenagers know their mother's. I atleast want her to know what it's like being a muggle." Draco sighed as he thought about Hermione. Merlin, how he missed her. He missed how her eyes twinkled when they were in a heated argument. He missed how her chocolate curls bounced around her shoulders as she walked. He missed how sweet her kisses were and how warm he made her feel when he held her in his arms. Tears were threatening to escape, but luckily Ella came through the door.

"Hey Daddy," she greeted. "What are you still doing up?" She walked over to her father, and noticed Blaise sprawled out on the floor. "Oh. Hello Uncle Blaise," she leant down and gave her uncle a quick hug before walking over to Draco. "Do you want me to fix you anything for supper?" Draco shook his head and looked towards his daughter.

"No baby, I'm fine. How was your date?" Ella sat on Draco's lap and leant against his chest. Draco started running his finger's through her hair. He'd always done that. Ever since she was little.

"It was all right. He was kind of dull. I think you scared him a little more then necessary Daddy." Draco snorted. She was right, but he was having too much fun.

"Why don't you go up to bed Ella?" Ella nodded but didn't move. She was too tired to move. Blaise sat up slowly and looked at Draco.

"Well mate, I better head home. Bloody wife made me promise to be home by eleven. You know how Pansy gets about those kinds of things." Draco just nodded, and with a POP! Blaise was gone.

Draco yawned and looked down at his daughter. She was sleeping peacfully against his chest. Draco smiled. Hermione used to do that all the time. Draco carfully placed one arm around her shoulders and cradled her in his arms. He walked up the stairs carfully, trying his hardest not to trip. He walked into Ella's room and placed her on her bed. He waved his wand, and in seconds, Ella was in her pajama's. Draco leant down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight angel," he whispered softly and walked towards his room to retire for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay everyone! Sorry this took forever, they blocked my account! Grr! Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. I have been thinking, and I'm not sure if this will be a short fanfic, or a long fanfic. I am just making it up as I go! I will try my hardest to make it a farely long story. I may get really excited about parts and make the story get to fast. But I have a really good idea for the story and it's itching to be put down:D Well, onto the story!

**Reviews:** **CrazEy FiLiPiNa, xSlytherinSexGoddessx, soLaR1oVegOOD, pInKiSmYpAsSiOn, Loca4Anime, gothicpagan, **and **BloodyMarry. **Thank you all for reviewing:D It makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside. smiles at warmth Here's the next chapter!

**Please Remember**

**Chapter Two**

_"I know I did baby. I'm so sorry. But I have to go. I'll watch over you though. I'll keep you safe. I'll always be with you." Ella leant down and gave Hermione the biggest hug her little body could muster.._

_"I love you Mummy!" Ella cried. She kissed Hermione lightly on the lips. Draco looked down and stroked Hermione's hair. He leant down quickly and brushed his lips lightly on her's. _

_Draco stood from the floor, Ella in his arms. He turned to face Hermione, tears falling down his cheeks. Voldemort smiled evily, and with out a seconds thought, lifted his wand and spoke the words that ended Misses Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy's life forever. "Avada Kedavra." _

"Ahh!" Draco screamed as he shot up in bed. He looked around quickly trying to remember where he was. He sighed in relief as he realized he was in his bed, in his house. It was just a nightmare. A memory of that terrible night. He really had to do something about these nightmares.

As if she was called, Ella came running into his bedroom at great speed. "Daddy, are you okay?" she asked quickly. Draco nodded and stepped out of bed. He walked over to Ella and embraced her in a hug.

"I better get ready for work. Are you going to be okay staying home today?"

Ella nodded as she rolled her eyes. "Daddy, I am fifteen! I can handle staying home for a few hours." She laughed slightly as she turned around and walked down the stairs.

Draco walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He went over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. Underneath his eyes, it looked like he had bruises. Lack of sleep he suspected. He leaned over the sink and thought about his nightmare. He's been having them a lot lately. Shaking his head he looked up into the mirror, but gasped at what he saw. He turned around quickly, but she wasn't there. He turned back around to the mirror. Inconspicuously, he reached up and touched the mirror. "Hermione," he whispered under his breath. "Hermione I am so sorry. I-I never...I never meant for any of this to happen." A silent tear fell down his cheeks as he traced Hermione's profile on the mirror.

He was brought out of his dumbfounded state when Ella knocked on the door. "Dad? Are you almost done? I made you some breakfast."

Draco looked towards the door and replied, "I'll be out in about ten minutes baby." He looked back to the mirror, but was shocked when the only thing he saw was his own pale reflection. Shaking his head he quickly stripped his clothes from his body and stepped into the shower while muttering something along the lines of, "I've gone bloody mental."

**ccccccccccccccccc**

Ten minutes later Draco was smelling of vanilla and lavenders. Okay, so what if it wasn't a man's scent? That's how Hermione always smelled and it always helped him relax. He sighed as he ran his hand threw his white-blonde hair.

He arrived in the kitchen to see Ella sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in one hand, and a book in the other. Draco smiled at this picture. _So much like her mother that one. _

Draco sat down at the dinning table. Ella had already made him a plate. Bacon and scrambled eggs. Draco reached for his fork, and carefully, but quickly, ate his breakfast. He took a quick drink of his juice, and then raised from the table. He walked over to the sink and placed his dirty dishes in the sink. Walking over to the door, he grabbed his jacket and yelled towards his daughter. "Ella, I'm leaving for work now. If you need anything you can call my cell phone. I'll be back around six o'clock!"

"Okay Dad! I'll be fine don't worry so much!"

Draco rolled his eyes and set off towards work.

**cccccccccccccccc**

Draco stepped into the little coffee shop. He always came here in the morning. He walked up to the counter and looked at the young man behind it. He was probably around his early twenties or so. Draco cleared his throat and the young man turned around.

"Aw! Mr. Malfoy. The usual I presume?" Draco nodded and the man turned around to make his coffee.

While Draco waited patiently, he heard the bell on the door, signaling someone had entered. Out of instinct, Draco turned around to see who it was. Draco's jaw hit the floor and his eyes went wide with shock. _Holy mother of Merlin. It can't be! _Draco walked up to the brown-haired, chocolate-eyed beauty who stood before him.

Walking up to her, he cleared his throat. "H-Hermione?" he said in a barely audible whisper. The young woman turned around and Draco caught his breath.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" she asked innocently. Draco stared at her in disbelief. He shook his head and quickly recollected his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, it's just...You look exactly like someone I used to know." He sat down beside her absentmindedly. "I-Is your name...Would your name happen to be Hermione Malfoy?"

"No," the young woman shook her head. "My name is Hermione _Granger_." Draco caught his breath quickly and his heart started to pound vigorously in his chest.

"I-I...I'm sorry. May I ask you to repeat what you just said?"

"Umm..." the confused woman looked at the man before her. "Hermione Granger. My name is Hermione Granger...Not Malfoy."

Draco couldn't believe it. Not only had she survived The Dark Lord's 'Avada Curse', but she was completely unknowlegable of who she was...sort of.

Draco was about to leave the table when a glimmering light caught his eye. He looked down towards Hermione's hand and noticed her wedding ring on her finger. A twinge of pain gnawed at his heart. He looked back at the woman sitting before him. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that lovely ring?"

Hermione looked at him curiously but then replied, "I don't really remember. I've had this for as long as I can remember." Draco sighed and took her hand in his. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. "W-What's going on here?"

"Do you know Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, or Draco Malfoy?" Hermione nodded. Of course she did!

"Of course I do! Harry Potter is the boy who lived through Voldemort's curse, and Ron is his best friend. And Draco Malfoy," her face had a hint of disgust on her face. "Draco Malfoy is the son of the ever-so-famous Lucius Malfoy. Hey," she had realized something. "H-How do you know about..."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Hermione. I have a daughter"-he paused for a moment-"_we _have a daughter named Ella." Hermione looked at the man confused. What the hell was he talking about? She never had sex with Draco Malfoy before! She'd never even talked to him before.

Draco shook his head and realized this was getting him nowhere. "Look. I can prove it to you! That ring on your finger, if you look inside it says 'To My Wonderful Angel'." Hermione quickly took of the ring and looked inside. She gasped and dropped the ring on the table. She looked back at Draco and said, "H-How d-did you k-know that?" Draco shook his head. He was starting to get frustrated.

"Because Hermione. I am the one who gave it to you. It's your wedding ring. We were married. We have a daughter named Ella. Eight years ago, you were caught by Voldemort, and he killed you right infront of us. Well, we thought he killed you. You went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you were best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasly." Draco looked at Hermione, eyes full of hope. He wanted her to remember. He needed her to remember.

"You've gone absolutly bonkers. I have never been married a day in my life, and...I-I don't have a d-daughter." Hermione pushed her chair out to leave but Draco caught her by the wrist.

"Please, Hermione," he whispered. "You have to remember. Here," he handed her a card. "Call me tonight, around six o'clock. Please." He stared hard into Hermione's eyes as she walked out the door.

_Please remember, Hermione._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry it took me forever to update. I had the 2nd chapter typed up and I went to download it, but it said my account was blocked! Apparently you aren't supposed to have lyrics unless they are your own, (atleast that's what my e-mail said), so _In My Daughter's Eyes_ was deleted. BUT I may end up posting it again or something. I dunno...but here is the 3rd chapter to make up for my...um...not knowing the rules? Lol. Hope you like it!

**Please Remember**

**Chapter-3**

Draco walked home silently in the twilight of the night. He didn't work at all today, the Minister of Magic got on his tail about it _four _times. He couldn't help it thought. He had a lot on his mind. If Hermione did remember, his life would be back to normal. Hermione, Ella, and him could live together as a family all over again, and live happily ever after.

Draco thought of Hermione the whole walk home. He arrived home at exactly six o'clock. "Ella? Are you home?" he yelled as he walked through the door.

"Yeah, I am in the living room!" she yelled back. Draco walked into the room and spotted his daughter laying on the couch infront of the fire, book in hand. Her walked up to her slowly and sat on the couch, lifting her legs to rest on his.

"Is that the same book you were reading this morning?"

"No, I finished that one," she replied lazily. Draco pondered on whether he should tell Ella about meeting Hermione. After a few minutes of deep thinking, he decided it was better to not tell her...yet anyway. _Soon, definatly soon. After Hermione starts to remember. _Draco let out a heavy sigh as he got up from the table. Hermione was supposed to call him. Okay, so she wasn't supposed to, he simply hoped she would.

He was walking into the kitchen when the phone started to ring. Ella was reaching for the phone when Draco ran towards it, quickly pushing his daughter's hand away. Pressing the phone to his ear eagerly, he spoke into the reciever. "Malfoy residence." The other end of the line was silent. "Hello? Can I help you?" he replied.

"Um...M-May I please speak with Mr. Malfoy?" came a quivering woman's voice.

"This is he," he spoke tiredly.

"Oh! This is Hermione, from the coffee shop this morning." Draco nodded to himself and turned to Ella who was staring at him intensly. He waved to the stairs, signaling her to leave the room so he could talk privatly. She obeyed and quickly gathered her things and exited. Draco sat down on the couch. "Yes, I remember you."

"I-I was just wondering...If, maybe we could...have dinner together sometime so we can chat?" Draco's eyes opened widly and he smiled to himself.

"How about tonight? I can be to your house in one hour. What's your address?" The other line was silent for a moment.

"I was thinking maybe this Saturday night-" she continued, but was cut-off.

"Absolutly not! There is important buisness that needs to be disussed. Sooner is better then later, my dear." Draco heard a groan escape Hermione's throat. "Now, may I please have your address?" Hermione pondered his question for a moment, then, rather reluctantly, gave her address to the waiting man.

"Marvelous. I shall see you around seven-thirty. It's a date." Hermione could have sworn she heard his smirk when he spoke the words "It's a date".

**gggggggggggggggg**

Hermione stood infront of her bathroom mirror, fluffing her hair for the millionth time that evening. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Surely she didn't believe anything the mad man had said at the coffee shop? Of course, if she didn't, she wouldn't really be standing in the bathroom, in her best evening gown, waiting for him to pick her up for a _date_, would she?

Of course not! But, of course, she didn't believe what he was saying either! _Merlin I'm so confused, _she thought to herself as she walked downstairs into the living room. She was just about to sit down on the couch when she heard a knock on the door. Hermione quickly looked at the clock, and noticing the time, her heart stopped. She slowly walked over to the door and raised her hand to the door knob. She took a deep breath, and then released it.


	4. An Again!

**Authors Note: ** I know I haven't updated at all in forever! I'M SO SORRY! I've been incredibly busy lately, and evertime I sit down to write I get distracted or have a writer's block. I just wanna tell you all that I promise you I am not abandoning ANY of my stories. I'm going to try and update most, if not all of them this weekend. I'M SORRY AGAIN!

XoXo

XxDISHxX

PS. If you read my story "Please Remember" and would like to read the prequel "In My Daughter's Eyes", let me know and I will e-mail it to you.


End file.
